Lo squalo e La sirena
by Rin Tao
Summary: Aqua es una sirena que no quiere ir a la superficie pero sus hermanos la convencen de ir lo cual no fue una idea muy buena para la integridad de ella Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: Superficie

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena  
**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 1: Superficie

Mi decimo sexto cumpleaños por fin llego y como es costumbre yo debia nadar a la superficie y "conocerla" pero yo no queria ir pues no me interesaba ya que alla afuera no podia haber algo que fuera mas hermoso que la gran barrera de coral por lo que pensaba quedarme dentro de mi gran concha y dormir hasta mañana esperando que nadie recordara que no habia ido a aquel viaje, cerre los ojos disponiendome a dormir pero a los pocos minutos senti que algo jalaba de mi aleta, me aferre al interior de la concha para evitar ser sacada pero nada no pude fui arrastrada fuera y aunque no queria finalmente abri los ojos y gire a mirar a mi atacante, me encontre con un chico de cabello negro que reconoci ensegida

-¡Nereo! sueltame dejame volver a mi cama -dije mientras agitaba violentamente mi aleta para sacarmelo de encima pero mientras mas me movia mas seaferraba a esta

-jajaja Aqua ya date por vencida y ve a la superficie-dijo entre carcajadas un pelirrojo de ojos miel que observaba la escena junto con otros nueve espectadores

-Dylan deja de reirte y ¡sacamelo ahora!-grite molesta por no poder safarme pero no me hizo caso y continuo riendo en donde estaba depues de forcejear un rato y darme cuenta de que no me soltaria di un sonoro suspuro de resignacion

-Ya dejame Nereo, ire asi que sueltame-dije viendolo molesta y en cuanto lo dije él me solto y con una sonrisa me volteo a ver

-Crei que nunca ibas a resignarte-dijo mirandome con sus ojos carmin en forma burlona

-No me molestes Nereo-dije amenazadoramente alzando el puño

-Pero que miedo me das hermanita-dijo mientras se reia lo cual me molesto por lo que nade hacia el y lanze un golpe que el esquivo y comenzo a nadar y yo detras de él aunque no fuimos muy lejos ya que nadabamos en circulo

-Te tengo-dije mientras sujetaba la carmin aleta de mi hermano y comenzaba a tirar de ella pero el se "doblo" y alcanzo mi brazo tirando de él, lo solte y lo tome por las mejillas y el hizo lo mismo comenzamos a jalarlas

-Dueltame eleo-dije pero no me escuchaba estuvimos así hasta que una pelinaranja muy molesta nos separo

-Nereo deja de molestarla,Aqua deja de intentar golpearlo-dijo y ambos nos detuvimos

-Si, Nerissa no lo volveremos a hacer-dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras veiamos a nuestra hermana mayor

-Vamos Aqua la superficie no es tan mala deseguro encuentras algo interesante-dijo mi hermana Nereida mientras se quitaba unos traviesos rizos chocolate de la cara y comenzabaa sonreirme dulcemente

-Si, Nereida puede ser,intentare ser positiva y disfrutar de la vista -dije viendola

-entonces comienza a nadar ya-dijo otra de mis hermanas que se veia bantante molesta

-Brisa no tienes que ser tan impaciente-dijo su gemela Cora mientras revolvia los rubios cabellos de su hermana,mientras eso pasaba yo comenze a nadar para irme

-bueno antes de irte despidete de todos-grito Neptú haciendome regresar

-Tsk-dije y comenze a abrazar acada uno de mis 12 hermanos pero al llegar al oceavo note que faltaba uno

-¿Donde esta Azariel?-pregunte y todos se miraron

-Bueno el no quiso venir dijo " Que una mocosa como tu no requeria de su tiempo"-dijo Nereida algo triste

-Oh ya veo cuando vuelva pintare su plateado pelo de rosa en venganza-dije algo divertida

-Vamos eso seria divertido pero las consecuencias serian muy feas ¿no?-dijo Dylan entre risas por haberse imaginado a Azaiel así

-Talvez tengas razon pero no me importa-dije

-¿A no? Entonces creo que eh sido muy suave contigo mocosa-dijo alguien detras de mi, sonrei y me gire encontrandome con Azariel

-Tu no podrias ser duro conmigo ¿o si? Hermanito-dijedivertida viendo como en su aperleado rostro se dibujaba una mueca de molestia y sus dorados ojos me veian molestos

-Eres muy molesta Aqua-dijo mientras se acercaba

-y tu muy gruñon Azariel, Crei que no ibas a venir debes amarme mucho para contradecirte-dije ampliando mi sonrisa

-Deja de decir tonterias-dijo mientras ponia algo alrededor de mi cuello

-Solo te traje un precente por tu cumpleaños eso es todo-dijo mientras se alejaba, mire mi cuello y habia un hermoso collar plateado con una joya aquamarina en el centro en forma de corazon, sonrei enormemente, nade rápidamente hacia él y le abraze por la espalda sintiendo como se sobresaltaba

- ¡QUE HACES SUELTAME AHORA!-grito y mis oidos resonaron un poco por la fuerza del grito, lo solte y vi su seño fruncido y sus mejillas levemente sonrrojadas, como amaba esa reaccion de mi hermano aunque su tono de voz era demaciado fuerte, en gritos nadie podia ganarle, rei un poco antes de irme nadando en direccion a la superficie paso mas o menos 1 hora para que pudiera ver los rayos de sol que se colaban en el mar indicandome que casi habia llegado a la superficie Pero mientras nadaba pude notar como caia una especie de mini espada,pensé que talvez estaba alucinando e intente tomarla pero apesar de que lo consegui me corte la palma de la mano

-¡Auch! estoy sangrando espero que por aqui no haya Tiburones-dije y luego note que era estupido pensar en eso ya que si hubiera alguno cerca me habria perseguido mientras iba subiendo me aleje de donde habia caido la mini espada y la observe era bastante corta del tamaño de mi mano mas o menos y curva ademas parecia que algo la hubiera mordido,pero era muy bonita y brillaba al sol por lo que pense que tal vez alguien la habia perdido y comenze a ir a la superfiecie esperando encontrar algo mas, vi la silueta de un Humano pero con una cabeza enorme por lo que nade hacia él y vi que se le caia otra mini espada la cual tome tratando de no cortarme y despues volvi a nadar hacia él

-¡Hey! ¡perdiste esto!-le dije en cuanto sali y el solo me miro sin hacer ninguna expresion, pero lo que mas me intrigaba de ese humano era ese extraño gorro de rana que tenia en la cabeza

-eso no es mio-dijo el chico peliturquesa que estaba frente a mi

-claro que si se te cayeron por lo que te lo estoy regresando-dije extendiendo mi mano para darselos pero al ver que no se acercaba yo lo hize deje las "espadas" en el suelo y con mis manos me impulse sacando mi cola del agua para despues tomar las "espadas" y darselas

-eso es ... una cola?-pregunto y le mire estaba notoriamente sorprendido sus ojos turquesa estaban ligeramente mas abiertos que antes y su boca estaba levemente abierta

-si es mi aleta a que es muy linda -dije mientras le veia volver a poner su rostro monotono

-eres tipo niebla-dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar dejandome algo confundida por no saber a lo que se referia

-espera-dije y con una pequeña zancadilla le hize caer

-bajate debo volver o sino mi sempai vendra a buscarme-dijo pero yo no me baje en cambio me aferre a sus ropas para darselo a entender

-llevatelas son peligrosas podrian cortar a alguien-dije y el solo las tomo y las lanzo lejos hacia el mar lo cual me molesto por lo que trate de golpearlo pero el lo esquivo

-No lo debias lanzar al mar puedes golpear a un pez o aun peor a una sirena o triton de mal caracter y entonces se va armar una grande en esta playa-grite aun sobre él y mi enojo iba en aumento por no ver ningun signo de emocion en su rostro me quede alli tratando de golpearlo por lo que me parecio mas de una hora hasta que

-ushiushiushiushi Rana -se escucho cerca pero comenzaba a sentirme mareada por estar fuera del agua y mi sensor de alerta se encendio por lo que intente volver al mar pero antes de llegar senti un fuerte dolor en mi aleta trate de safarla pues seguro era una piedra o algo ademas mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar a causa de mi falta de agua pero no podia liberarme

-Escoria ¿que es esto?-escuche a mi espalda antes de quedar inconciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno se que no eh terminado mis otras historias pero lo hare lo prometo

esta historia como se habran dado cuenta esta basada en la sirenita o the little mermaid aunque un poco cambiada

espero que les guste

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2: Accidente

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena  
**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 2: accidente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 POV. Squalo 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El dia de hoy el mocoso nos hizo ir a una mision en San Vito Lo Capo y a regañadientes el estupido jefe acepto pero la peor parte me la lleve yo ya que siempre que él se molestaba quien lo pagaba era yo, llegamos y matamos a los malditos que trataron de infiltrarse a vongola pero justo cuando ibamos a irnos esa estupida rana desaparecio estuvimos buscandolo por mas de una hora el jefe incluso se levanto a buscarlo y poco despues lo encontramos y al parecer algo trataba de escapar pues el jefe lo detuvo pisandolo

-Vroooi! ¿que rayos es eso? ¿un pez?-pregunte al ver una aleta aquamarina bajo el pie del estupido jefe

-Querido eso no es un pez es una de los misterios mas grandes de la naturaleza es una mestiza hija del mar y la tierra, es una Nereida mejor conocida como sirena-dijo el afeminado de Lussuria sorprendiendome un poco y causando que me riera, realmente queria que creyera que habia una ... detuve mi pensamiento al ver la mitad superior del "pez" y me quede mudo pues realmente era una sirena

-Escoria ¿como la encontraste?-pregunto el jefe a Fran mientras el dejaba de picar la mejilla de la quimera que yacia inconciente en la arena

-salio del mar para darme los cuchillos del estupido de sempai-dijo monotonamente reciviendo casi ensegida varios cuchillos de parte de belphegor

-Traiganla -ordeno el jefe pero por alguna razon esa idea me daba un mal presentimiento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Fin POV. Squalo 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 POV. Aqua 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo se volvio negro podia escuchar algunas cosas pero al poco tiempo no logre escuchar nada seguramente moriria dentro de poco y estos humanos me tendrian como un trofeo o algo asi

.

.

.

.

Comenze a abrir los ojos y me sorprendi mucho al darme cuenta de que seguia con vida y aun mas cuando note que estaba en el agua y vi pasar nadando a mi lado algunos peces betta lo cual me alegro pues al parecer esos humanos no eran tan malos y me devolvieron al oceano comenze a nadar horizontalmente para llegar a casa

-Bien! volvere a casa y jugaré un rato con... ¡Auch!-dije mientras me tocaba la frente pues me acababa de golpear pero no podia ver nada y ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro no podia haberme quedado inconciente todo el dia lo cual me comenzo a preocupar estire la mano y sentí una superficie lisa y fria trate de empujarla pero no se movia, comenze a recorrerla horizontalmente y me di cuenta que era una especie de habitacion acuatica o algo así

-Dios! me lo advirtieron "no hables con los terrestres y si hablas que sea de lejos o pasara algo malo"-dije mientras agarraba mi cabeza con ambas manos ¡estaba encerrada y solo Neptuno sabia donde! comence a empujar con fuerza pero nada me "inque" sobre mi aleta y cuando baje mi mano sobre la "arena" encontre algo que posiblemente me sacaria una piedra medianamente grande sin pensarlo dos veces la tome y golpee la superficie con toda mi fuerza escuche un ruido extraño como un crujido pero no me importo y volvi a golpear, entonces trono y yo sali disparada

-Ahhh!-grte al sentir que chocaba contra algo ademas de entir que se me clavaba algo en varias partes de mi cuerpo me movi con algo de dificultad y note que ya no estaba en el agua me trate de arrastrar pero apenas movi mis brazos senti dolor y lo deje pequeñas lagrimas recorrian mi rostro, estaba asustada porque no sabia donde estaba ademas de que no sabia que tenia incrustado y sentia muco dolor ademas de sangre escurriendo por mi rostro, me eche a llorar y entonces alguien abrio la puerta y se ecendio una luz

-¡Vroi! ¡¿que rayos pasado aqui?!-escuche una fuerte voz que hizo resonar mis oidos

-¡Azariel! ¡me duele ¿que es esto?!-grite entre lagrimas mientras miraba esas cosas puntiagundas y transparente que sobresalian de mi aleta y mis brazos incluso habia uno en mi vientre aunque ese no se veia muy incrustado escuche que se acercaba y con algo de desesperacion estire mis brazos hacia él en busca de ayuda despuesde todo Azariel era mi hermano mayor y de alguna manera me adoraba y siempre me protegia, senti como sacaba esas cosas de mis brazos y tambien el de mi vientre para por ultimo sacar los de mi aleta, habia mantenido mis ojos cerrados por el dolor y aun escurrian por mis mejillas muchas lagrimas y lentamente abri los ojos aun veia borroso pero podia notar el cabello plata de mi querido hermano , sin pensarlo me abrace a su cuello y senti que su mano abrazaba mi espalda y la otra sostenia mi aleta justo como cuando era mas joven me abrace mas fuerte a el pero entonces senti que me elevaba y un comenzaba a abanzar de una forma algo extraña me asuste un poco, me separe de él y fue entonces que note que sus ojos dorados no estaban en su lugar habia dos orbes azules mirandome

-¿Azariel?-fue lo unico que pude preguntar para despues parpadear un par de veces y observarlo bien hasta entonces fue que note que no era mi hermano si no otra persona, comenze a moverme pero me dolia por lo que no pude hacer nada mas que ver hacia donde me llevaba, derrepente vi delante de nosotros una pared marron, el desconocido que me cargaba arremetio contra ella cn su pie derribandola

-Vroii! Lussuria-grito haciendo que mis oidos resonaran nuevamente

-¡Squalo-Querido! ¡pero que le hiciste!-grito alarmado aquella ¿chica? gire a verla pero cuando lo vi me sorprendi ya que era un chico pero su voz sonaba como la de una chica que conocia lo cual me dejo en shock durante un pequeño lapso en el que el peliplata le dijo lo que habia sucedido y me metio en una extraño recipiente grande con agua que llegaba a mi cintura

-No te preocupes yo te curare aunque no estoy segura si me entiendes-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-si puedo comprender lo que dices no soy estupida ...lussuria-dije haciendo una pausa al final tratando de recordando como lo habia llamado mi acompañante ese chico comenzo a limpiarme la sangre y por alguna razon se sorprendio

-Squalo querido ¿hace cuanto paso esto?-pregunto mientras limpiaba mi rostro y yo cerraba mi ojo pues tenia ahí la sangre

-Vroii! es obvio que acaba de pasar-grito

-pero estas heridas estan casi curadas -dijo terminando de limpiarme

-eh? ¿eso es raro? mis heridas suelen curarse rapido-dije mientras lussuria acercaba su mano iluminada con una luz amarilla a mi brazo

-Espera ¿que es eso alejalo?-dije golpeando levemente su mano para que no se me acercara

-es solo la llama del sol querida es para curar no te hara daño-dijo volviendo a acercar su mano lo mire con desconfianza pero lo deje y vi como mi herida se cerraba

-es como el alga espurina con ortiga y... no recuerdo que mas-dije recordando la extraña pomada verde que soliamos usar en las heridas,ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada por seguir la conversacion por lo que decidi callarme y esperar a que terminara

-Listo querida ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto lussuria

-gracias pero una cosa has estado llamandome querida, querida todo el rato pero tengo un nombre ¿sabes?-dije mirandolo

-vroii! eso no importa ahora mismo te volvere a meter en la pecera-grito el peliplata

-¿Pecera?-pregunte algo curiosa por la palabra

-en donde estabas antes del accidente-dijo algo molesto el peliplata

-¿la prision?,no quiero ir alli quiero ir a mi casa señor-dije mirandolo decidida a hacerlo cambiar de opinion

-esta es tu casa chica pez-dijo el peliplata

-no soy una chica pez, chico Tiburon!-le grite aunque lo ultimo fue porque no sabia que decirle

-Vroii! ¿¡como me llamaste mocosa!?-grito molesto frente a mi

-¡Chico Tiburon!-grite inclinandome levemente hacia delante pero no me espere que el peliplata me lalara del brazo violentamente casi sacandome de aquel recipiente en el que estaba cerre mi ojo izquierdo al sentir que su agarre era fuerte y que comenzaba a lastimarme pero aun así la mire desafiante estaba tan metida en eso hata que algo se estrello contra la cabeza del "tiburon" y un liquido de un color purpura le recorria el rotro

-Vroii! estupido jefe ¿por que fue eso?-grito en direccion de donde habia venido aquel objeto

-Escoria ¿que le haces a mi mascota?-escuche y enseguida voltee pues es la ultima voz que escuche antes de quedar inconciente en la playa me sonroje levemente por la vision era un hombre de unos veinti tantos, alto o por lo menos lo parecia desde mi puto de vista,de piel morenan cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos apesar de que tenia cicatrices se veia realmente atractivo por esa razon me sonrroje pero lo que habia dicho me dejo algo confundida

-¿mascota?-pregunte mirando al recien llegado aun algo sonrosada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

aqui esta el segundo capitulo

agradesco a sheblunar por su comentario espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

tambien espero que a todos les haya gustado este capitulo

pronto el proximo (eso espero)

sayo!


End file.
